The present invention relates to a radiant heater for cooking appliances with a glass ceramic plate, with bright electrical light radiating heating elements, which operate at elevated temperatures above 1500 K. (approximately 1200.degree. C.) and whose radiation spectrum extends significantly into the visible range.
Such radiant heaters are e.g. known from British Pat. No. 1 273 023. As light radiating heating elements, they have halogen lamps, which emit their radiant energy in the visible and infrared range and consequently penetrate a glass ceramic plate by radiation. As a result of the low thermal mass, the heating up times are very short and as a result of the light emission, the operator also is able to easily see whether a heater element is functioning. However, the controllability in the lower power range is difficult and in part requires the switching on of power diodes. In addition, the switch-on or starting currents are often very high, because the resistance materials of the light radiating elements have a relatively high positive temperature coefficient. Good control may require a large number of light radiators, which adds to the costs of a radiant heater.